


Well Now You’ve Done It

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [32]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is Done, Fireworks, Gen, Robbing, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dipper finds out that Mabel and Grunkle Stan we’re doing things that sorta kinda went against the law.





	Well Now You’ve Done It

“Where did you get all these fireworks?!”

Dipper had already had a rather boring day but that doesn’t take away the fact that he did not want to deal with Grunkle Stan and his crazy antics revolving around fireworks.

Mabel twisted her foot and looked down while she chuckled guiltily, she smiled and made her “uhhh” confused face to play Dipper into believing her innocence. 

It never really did work.

“Uh, ah, nope, what’d you do.” 

He looked to Grunkle Stan who was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Well, uh, you see Dipper-“

“It was me-!” Mabel interrupted, throwing her fist in the air as if she was the righteous winner of some great event. 

Dipper crossed his arms and huffed, “what exactly did you do?”

“Well, so we went down to the new firework stand. And they weren’t having any sales even though July 4th is over. So me and Grunkle Stan decided we would make our own sale. So we took their fireworks and decided to sell them cheaper!”

“It’s doing the right thing.” Stan chimed in with, nodding his head as if stealing with right at all. 

Dipper nodded and smiled, “well, have fun with your illegal fireworks.” And left with a wave of his hand, he wasn’t going to get tied up with something his grunkle and sister decided to do.


End file.
